This invention relates to the field of power amplifiers. More particularly, this invention relates to circuitry for protecting devices in an RF power amplifier.
In some applications utilizing a power amplifier, it is desirable to limit peak voltages to which active devices of the power amplifier are subjected. For example, in CMOS devices, the transistor breakdown voltage may be only slightly greater than the supply voltage. In RF power amplifiers, high peak voltages can be caused by load mismatches, temperature extremes, and device variations, for example. High peak voltages are capable of causing breakdown of the active devices, which can lead to reliability problems.
It can therefore be seen that there is a need for amplifier designs where peak voltages applied to active devices of the amplifier are limited so that the peak voltages are below the transistor breakdown voltages of the devices being used to implement the design.
An apparatus of the present invention provides a circuit for protecting devices in an RF power amplifier comprising: a peak detector coupled to an output of the power amplifier for detecting peak voltages at the output of the power amplifier; and control circuitry coupled to the peak detector and to the power amplifier for controlling the gain of the power amplifier, wherein the control circuitry decreases the gain of the power amplifier when the peak detector detects a voltage above a voltage threshold.
One embodiment includes a circuit comprising: an RF power amplifier having an input and an output; a peak detector coupled to the power amplifier for detecting a peak voltage at a node of the power amplifier; and power control circuitry coupled to the peak detector and to the power amplifier for controlling the gain of the power amplifier, wherein the power control circuitry limits the power at the output of the power amplifier when the peak detector detects a peak voltage greater than a threshold voltage.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method of protecting devices in an RF power amplifier comprising the steps of: detecting a peak voltage at a first node of the power amplifier; determining whether the detected peak voltage is higher than a threshold voltage; and if it is determined that the detected peak voltage is higher than the threshold voltage, decreasing the gain of the power amplifier.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method of controlling an RF power amplifier comprising the steps of: detecting the output power of the RF power amplifier; detecting a peak voltage at a first node of the power amplifier; increasing the gain of the power amplifier if the detected output power is less than a desired output power level and if the detected peak voltage does not exceed a threshold voltage; and decreasing the gain of the power amplifier if the detected output power is greater than the desired output power level or if the detected peak voltage exceeds a threshold voltage.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows below.